Tomatekh's Historical Religions
Historical Religions are a collection of mods by Tomatekh with the purpose of adding additional pre-modern and indigenous religions to the base game. As the standard 13 religions included in the base game are largely focused around the major living world religions, the Historical Religions mods allow many official and mod civs a more historically correct religious preference (i.e. Carthage can prefer Canaanism instead of Islam). The religious names and preferences listed below are reflective of the Historical Religions Complete version of the mod. Civ names in italics refer to official civilizations. Civilizations without a listed decision will default to the generic decision, Hold a Holy Festival, or the decision of their base denomination. All religious decisions are functionally identical but choose a random bonus yield at game start. Base Religions The base 13 religions remain present when using the Historical Religions mods; however, civ religious preferences have been updated to reflect the added religions. Several of the base religions have also been renamed due to the addition of religious denominations. Historical Religions Buddhist Denominations Note: The mod pack also renames the Buddhism religion to Theravada. Christian Denominations Note: The mod pack also updates the Catholicism, Eastern Orthodoxy, Protestantism religions found in the base game and includes Oriental Orthodoxy. Medieval Heresies Protestant Denominations Note: The mod pack also includes Anglicanism and renames the Protestantism religion to Lutheranism. Egyptian Denominations Note: The mod pack also includes Pesedjet. Greco-Roman Denominations Note: The mod pack also includes Heros Karabazmos and includes renames the Hellenism religion to Dodekatheism. High American Denominations Note: The mod pack also includes Pachaism and Tlateomatiliztli. Hindu Denominations Note: The mod pack also includes Vedism and renames the Hindu religion to Smartism. Islamic Denominations Note: The mod pack also renames the Islam religion to Sunni. Mesopotamian Denominations Note: The mod pack also includes Chaldaenism. Oceanic Denominations Note: The mod pack also includes and renames the Manaism ''religion ''to Tala-e-Fonua. Historical Religions Complete The Historical Religions Complete mod includes all of the religions found in the base Historical Religions mod as well as all of the denomination packs. Several additional religions are present in the complete version which have not yet been incorporated into individual mods: Great People Names As of v.10, Historical Religions Complete also includes Great Prophets Historical Names by default. This may be disabled by deleting the "Great Prophet Names" folder within the mod's files. Note: Akhenaten is removed from the list if also using JFD's Egypt (Akhenaten) mod. Events and Decisions Historical Religions Complete also includes five events that may trigger with Sukritact's Events and Decisions mod: Atheism Advances in science and technology have led many of your citizens to question religious truths and even the existence of God. Option 1: This is a sign of the times... * Your Cities will randomly lose religious followers Esotericism A new mystic tradition has begun to develop among our religious elite. Adopting some of these ideas into mainstream belief would likely give us a greater understanding of our faith, but may also make it more inaccessible to outsiders. Option 1: Let us explore the secrets of our faith. * Your Cities will produce 20% less Religious Pressure * +1 Faith for every 5 Citizens in your Cities Option 2: These ideas are dangerous to the uninitiated! * +1 Faith per City Note: The text and image of this event changes depending on your current religion and/or game era. So, for example, Muslim sects trigger the event as "Sufism" and Jewish sects trigger it as "Kabbalah". After the Industrial era, this event will always trigger as "New Age Movement". This change is only aesthetic. Revelation While observing your kingdom a great light appears to break through the clouds before slowly moving in the direction of a nearby mountain. None of your advisors can claim to have witnessed the event, but you are convinced it held some meaning. Option 1: This must be a sign from the heavens! * +''X'' Faith Rosicrucian Enlightenment Anonymous manifestos have begun to circulate among the educated elite of your cities declaring the existence of a secret brotherhood of alchemists and sages who are preparing to transform religion, the arts and sciences, and the political landscape. While tales of the mysterious Christian Rosenkreuz and his fabled Chemical Wedding are confusing much of your populace, others see it as a call to arms to form an Invisible College and further the emerging sciences. Option 1: The manifestos are an allegory of our faith. * Gain Faith equal to the amount of Faith needed to spawn your next Great Prophet Option 2: The manifestos are a model for emerging sciences. * Gain Science equal to half the amount of Faith needed to spawn your next Great Prophet Spiritualism A growing interest in the spirit world has taken hold in your cities as your educated elite attempt to use emerging sciences to prove the existence of an afterlife. Option 1: Let the spirits guide us! * Religious Buildings will also provide +1 Science Historical Religions Edit Historical Religions Edit is a stand-alone mod aimed primarily to include historical religious preferences for only the officially included civilizations. It adds 13 religions (doubling the base religion count to 26). The Edit offers an alternative for those individuals who do not wish to drastically increase the game’s religion count while still adding flavor for the official ancient and indigenous civilizations. Historical Religions Edit includes: Amatongo, Canaanism, Chaldeanism, Druidism, Forn Siðr, Hellenism, Manaism, Orenda, Oriental Orthodoxy, Pachaism, Pesedjet, Pohakantenna, Tlateomatiliztli. Download links Historical Religions (BNW or GK) Historical Religions Edit (BNW or GK) Historical Religions Complete (BNW or GK) Christianity Merge (BNW or GK) See also * Tomatekh's Great Prophet Historical Names Category:Tomatekh